


I got every night with you

by tmn93



Series: Soft Hours with ATEEZ [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mingi being whipped pt.2, SUPER SUPER SWEET, but not rly, confessing, happy birthday Korean big minion, i‘m back with mah crackship, this is soft, your dentist is scared of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn93/pseuds/tmn93
Summary: Mingi wasn’t fond of confessing.





	I got every night with you

**Author's Note:**

> I‘m back to annoy you all, anyways happy birthday to Honjoong! I hope he has a wonderful day and spends lots and lots of time with people he loves. 
> 
>  
> 
> (yea the title is from troye sivan‘s my my my)

Confessing wasn’t one of the things a human loves doing. It costs lots of courage to do it and not even the most confident person on the planet handles rejection easily. Confessing could end up good or bad and to be honest, no one knows what is more painful, being rejected or the permanent awkwardness after the confession, because no matter how much you encourage eachother that it‘ll be the same afterwards, both parties will realize that those are empty promises.

Mingi never really confessed, he never had time to have the experience of developing a crush or even falling in love with someone which was weird since he grew up in a very loving household. He had the experience of rejection many times but not from confessing. He once told a girl she was pretty though, but not because he had feelings towards her. His friends were talking about whom of the girls could become an actress or idol and Mingi said Heeyeon, he didn’t expect his friends would end up dragging him towards her and make him tell her ‘hey you are really pretty and I even think you could become an idol’. Now he was the one who would be debuting in a few months and he had no idea where that girl ended up same thing goes for his friends from middle school. 

Mingi was afraid of confessing but curiosity killed the cat. It didn’t take him long to realize that he was whipped for a certain someone and it was kinda obvious that Wooyoung would find out and be the first one to mention it while the other members were busy with their schedules or dont know what. Just Mingi wasn’t fond of his feelings because it was wrong, it was wrong falling in love with another male, and in this case not even a bandmate. But Wooyoung, sweet sweet Wooyoung encouraged him, hugged him and told him it’s okay to fall in love and Mingi knew. He wasn’t against same sex love, his mom has taught him to accept everyone but experiencing it himself just felt wrong to him, maybe because he was afraid of the consequences. Maybe he also was afraid of how everyone would react, how the person he loves would react. He was afraid of everything ending up worser than just a rejection. But a week after Wooyoung talked to him he became desperate to hold his crush‘s hands, tempted to kiss him, jealous of how close he was with others and just a mess in general. It wasn’t bearable anymore. 

Hongjoong was their leader and friend. He was nice and caring, hardworking and maybe an asshole sometimes but he was probably the most selfless person you could meet. He looked out for them, he looked out for Mingi. He wasn’t sure anymore if that was the reason why he fell so hard or if it was really just how pretty his face is or how delicate he seems to appear if you hide his personality. Mingi just wanted to know why he ended up like this, what was the cause of this besides Hongjoong being totally his type. 

The small crush turned into real feelings pretty soon and now Mingi was being obvious and Hongjoong oblvious. The members knew by now for sure and Mingi just tried to ignore the fact they did. He tried so hard to hide it infront of the others but the desperate need of constantly protecting Hongjoong from no matter what was too strong. Mingi was a person who showed his feelings either way throughout physical action or kept quiet. Sadly he ended up picking the wrong one and Hongjoong just thought Mingi wanted to become closer with his favorite leader.

It was evening and all the members were watching a movie. They finally managed to gain some freetime after the busy days and it was nice to just sit down and be lazy throughout the whole day. They didn’t even really leave the dorm, just ordered takeout and sat on their big couch. All members were placed where they found it the most comfortable, some sprawled out over another member, some on the floor and well, Hongjoong in Mingi’s lap, chin resting on the top of his head and arms wrapped around his body. Wooyoung constantly shot them glances and Hongjoong didn’t understand why until he realized that the boy was locking eyes with Mingi. Hongjoong sighed, pushing his body more against the younger one. He felt possessive, he didn’t meant to. Meanwhile Mingi wished he had some powers like the x-man did so he could tell Wooyoung to stop looking at them like that and make everything even more obvious than it is already. The next thing that happened was weird though, he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his joggers. He pulled it out, the screen lit up making him cringe because of the bright phonescreen. He turned down the brightness before reading the message and realizing it was from Wooyoung. ‘We’ll help you out’, Mingi didn’t understand until member after member left the living room to go to bed. “Jongho? You literally picked the movie out?”, Mingi heard Hongjoong saying out loud in confusion. He kinda felt bad because he knows how much the other male loves every second he could spend together with everyone in the dorm, meaning fun activities or just being lazy instead of ordering them around and having mood swings sometimes. “Sorry, I’m really tired you know?”, Jongho said and Mingi felt Hongjoong nod before leaning back against his chest. They were only left with San and Wooyoung now, San actually nearly falling asleep and Wooyoung waiting until he can leave too. He would’ve already but it would’ve been to suspicious if all the members left at the same time except Hongjoong and Mingi. 

“We’re going to bed too.”, Wooyoung mumbled, waking up a sleepy San who just looked around cutely and in confusion. They both got up and Hongjoong sighed at that. The last two watched the movie for another ten minutes until Hongjoong also got up. “Where are you going?”, Mingi mumbled and Hongjoong turned around to look at him. He actually looked really tired and Mingi was about to let Wooyoung’s hard work be for nothing. 

“To bed”, Hongjoong mumbled and was about to mumble a goodnight but Mingi interrupted him. “Wait-“, his voice sounded shaky suddenly and Hongjoong was worried, stopping midway in his actions to turn around again. His calves against the cold glass of the couch table. He started to feel goosebumps down there but it sounded more appealing than being close to Mingi right now which was funny since they cuddled a few minutes ago. 

He just felt his heart speed up at the sight of the younger male sitting there and just looking so lovable it was killing him on the inside. “I- there’s something I need to tell you.” Hongjoong furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and slowly sat down next to him, sighing on the inside that the biting cold from his calves was finally gone. He looked at him with his concerning expression and Mingi knew it was the cue for him to start but he also knew that this was Hongjoong’s way of telling him to start whenever he wants or just not talk about it if he didn’t feel comfortable enough to do so. But to Mingi it was now or never and he just wanted this all to be over, he wanted his curiosity to die. “I don’t know how to start-“, Mingi said, looking at his hands which were folded in his lap. The end credits were already rolling and the room turned darker, Mingi was kinda thankful for that because he didn’t know if he could handle looking Hongjoong in the eye right now. “You don’t need to tell me anything if you don’t feel ready.”, Hongjoong said, his hand hesitating before resting on Mingi’s shoulder in a friendly gesture. “No, I like you Hongjoong.”, Hongjoong’s eyes widened and his heart speeding up so much he was afraid it might stop at any second and he’ll die at the age of 19 because of a heartattack. He wanted to speak up and answer but Mingi stopped him and continued. “I don’t like you as a friend, I like you as in I wanna do cheesy stuff with you like taking you out or just holding hands.”, Mingi explained. His hands started to tremble and he was actually close to crying, he didn’t know confessing could be this hard. “Mingi, look up.”, Hongjoong whispered and he was afraid, he was afraid of following what Hongjoong ordered and immediately looking in the eyes of pure rejection. “Mingi, look up, please.”, Hongjoong said again and this time Mingi actually looked up. He was met with glassy eyes and hesitating hands before they rested on his cheeks and started to caress them. Music was playing in the background from the DVD menu and usually Mingi would’ve found it annoying and immediately turned it off but right now he couldn’t care less because Hongjoong was looking at him and started to smile a little bit, his perfect million dollar smile and it was just a whisper but Mingi heard it loud and clearly and the feeling of his heart fluttering makes him realize that this isn’t a dream. “I would love that.”

Hongjoong was brushing his bangs out of his face before leaning in a little bit. “Do you also give free kisses?”, Hongjoong asked, smiling and Mingi would’ve cringed at how cheesy that line sounded but he didn’t care because he just nodded and Hongjoong leaned in, pecking his lips and it felt soft and so so surreal. He felt how Hongjoong smiled so he just smiled with him, hands resting on his waist to pull him closer and kiss him again and afterwards they decided it was time to go to bed both immediately fell asleep as their heads hit the pillow because no worries were running through their minds at that time. Even the worries of not being good enough as a leader for once left Hongjoong and he finally got more than 4 hours of sleep. Maybe confessing wasn’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this mess


End file.
